


关于抚养

by friyamuller



Series: 中世纪婚姻指南 [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller
Summary: 年轻的丹尼斯和年长的斯蒂凡都是第一次做父亲，而两人对于抚养子女的看法和做法完全不同。





	关于抚养

上

时间线：安娜1岁左右，丹尼斯已经18岁了（终于不用标注Underage233333）

 

丹尼斯猜测是因为他们相遇的时候他已经太大了，斯蒂凡在抚养他的时候（当然，他是不肯承认那是抚养的，引导，引导者婚姻懂吗）一直处在一种介于疏远和亲昵之间的距离。

反正是绝对不会出现现在这样的场景的。

斯蒂凡伸着脖子，目不转睛地看着保姆给安娜洗澡，十指无意识地搅紧，脸上露出了温柔的笑容。

当女官们怂恿他给女儿亲手洗澡的时候，斯蒂凡只会带着羞涩的笑意连声拒绝：“不不不！我衡量不好我的手劲，害怕擦伤她的皮肤。”显然这位已经成为父亲一年以上的先生还记得女儿刚刚出生不久时被他捏红的手臂，自从那以后，斯蒂凡就没有在女儿身上用实过力，最多虚虚地笼住或者用手背触碰她。但是斯蒂凡的眼睛没有离开有着牛奶色皮肤的女儿，他迟疑地呢喃着：“或许等她稍微大一点，我就教她骑马。”

女官中有与斯蒂凡颇为亲近的，用玩笑的语气说：“您和公爵的女儿应该先学诗歌和舞蹈，或许未来她会成为一位王后也说不定。”

“她想学什么就学什么，”斯蒂凡挪开眼睛给了那个说话的女官一个微笑，“哪怕她想学屠龙，我也先给她找出一头来。”

这间用来自意大利的大理石打造的浴室原本是斯蒂凡的私人空间，当他在里面的时候，从来不允许别人接近。但自从女儿出生之后，这里被他女儿的保姆团队占领了，这个生来就是维京人的小女孩特别喜欢水，这里是她每天必须待的一个地方，而斯蒂凡即便再忙也会在女儿洗澡的时候来看她玩一会。

雾气熏蒸之外，丹尼斯在浴室门口倚着门并不进去，他多年来已经习惯了尊重斯蒂凡的个人空间，所以在看到保姆们大举占领了这间浴室的时候，心里还是有点吃味的。

斯蒂凡把眼睛从女儿的身上拔下来，分给了丹尼斯些许注意力，以为是丹尼斯是有什么公务来找他，所以他维持着微笑走向年轻的公爵。

直到他知道了丹尼斯的来意之后，他的笑意僵住了。

 

小女儿在半个月之前跟他们分开了卧室，丹尼斯终于能跟自己的丈夫过上了二人生活。这自然是在丹尼斯的一力坚持下完成的，那天他从浴室把斯蒂凡拉出来就是为了跟他商量这件事。为了让溺爱孩子的斯蒂凡松口，他简直是费劲口舌，甚至拿继承人不应该跟君主一直处在一起以保证统治的稳定等等之类胡诌的理由为自己开脱。

终于，斯蒂凡也意识到安娜继续跟他们睡在一间房间的确不合适之后，在一个冬季晴好天气里，安娜搬到了重新打开的隔壁房间。没错，就是那间在丹尼斯成年之后就找借口封起来的公爵夫人的卧室。

就像所有人都没有就安娜的父称发表过什么反对意见一样，在丹尼斯明确表示要把安娜迁出去之前，宫廷内部也没有人对安娜跟父母住在一间卧室里评价过什么。

自从女儿出生之后，他们两个在床上躺的位置就掉了一个个，他睡在了靠近门的一侧，而斯蒂凡睡在里侧，更靠里的床边就是安娜的摇篮。不是说丹尼斯对自己尽丈夫和alpha的义务感到不满，只是有点吃味。这个城堡里从来没有子女们跟父母睡在一间卧室的习惯，即便是他小的时候也不曾有过这样的待遇。

而且一开始斯蒂凡跟他睡在一起的时候，是因为斯蒂凡要保护他。那时斯蒂凡做出一副保护者的姿态，睡在外侧，甚至很长一段时间他甚至在床边放了枪。但是女儿出生后，这些就被他扔到一边了，丹尼斯腹诽如果出现了危险，斯蒂凡搞不好会把他丢出去堵枪口，然后抱着安娜快速离开。

之前那个小崽子还在主卧里，斯蒂凡顾忌到孩子，他们欢好的时候总是放不开。还有几次他们正亲热着，安娜突然哭了，斯蒂凡一把就把他给推倒了一边，然后就去看安娜了。

现在即便是孩子（终于）跟他们分开，斯蒂凡也偶尔会盯着摇篮原来的位置叹气或者走神。

丹尼斯吻到斯蒂凡的肋下，却感受不到斯蒂凡的配合，抬头一看，果然他的丈夫正侧过头发呆。丹尼斯索性从斯蒂凡身上翻身而下，颓唐地瘫在了他身边，对着帐顶叹气。

这一番作态终于引起了斯蒂凡的注意，他似乎是被逗笑了，用手指头去挠丹尼斯的脸，笑着说：“你做父亲的，怎么吃女儿的醋呢？”

丹尼斯不理斯蒂凡的逗弄，连斯蒂凡的手都躲开了，继续盯着帐顶神游，过了一会，他收拾好心态，才叹息着开口：“你总是这么抚养孩子的吗？米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇没有被你惯坏还真是上帝保佑。”

斯蒂凡显然没搞明白丹尼斯的脑回路，莫名其妙地从丹尼斯嘴中听到米沙的名字让他不由得一愣，问：“这跟米沙有什么关系？还有，我是怎么抚养孩子你应该知道的，你成年之前都算我抚养的好吗？”

丹尼斯轻轻哼了一声，没有纠结斯蒂凡口中抚养他的问题，继续小心眼地酸着：“那是因为我们结婚的时候我已经太大了，你又不是从我像安娜那么小就认识我了。俄罗斯来的人都说你躬亲抚养了莫斯科的大公妃，你也把他安在你的卧室里，盯着他哭没哭？”

“看在上帝的份上，别乱吃飞醋好吗？”斯蒂凡翻了一个白眼，“你口中的躬亲抚养是是指我每天都过问保姆，然后在睡觉前给他一个睡前吻吗？如果这样就算是，那养孩子也太简单了吧！”斯蒂凡越说越生气，丹尼斯在成为父亲之后并不比之前更成熟，更多情况下他看待安娜更像是一个来跟他争宠的妹妹。他多次制造了丹尼斯和安娜的父女之间的亲子相处，但丹尼斯总是很敷衍。看吧，这就是你找了一个小丈夫的后果，你下意识地宠溺着他，让他的心智根本没法成熟！

虽然意识到斯蒂凡被他惹恼了，丹尼斯心里有点怂了，但还是硬着嘴反驳：“你也知道抚养孩子的正确方式，那你为什么还这么溺爱安娜！”

斯蒂凡简直要被丹尼斯气笑了：“是的，我是这么被抚养长大的，我同样的方式对抚养米沙，想来你也是如此被葆琳娜她们带大，可是这样就是正确的吗？我以前也是这么想的，直到我有了安娜，我第一次意识到她的存在的时候就突然想明白了，我不能这么对待我的女儿，把我经历过的让她再经历一遍。我不能让她从小就疑惑谁是她最信任的人，那个无论她有了什么问题都可以依赖的人。我希望她明确地知道一件事，那就是她被爱着。所以，丹尼斯，我希望你能学着爱她，像一个父亲爱他的女儿。”他用手臂撑起了身体，直直地盯着丹尼斯的眼睛，让丹尼斯无法回避他的眼神。

被这一通话怼得心口发闷的丹尼斯倔强地迎向斯蒂凡的目光，反驳道：“我当然会爱我的女儿，我会试着学习，但你也得试着不去制造我们之间的隔阂。”

“我一直试着让你们好好亲近一会，但是你每次都很快就逃跑了！”斯蒂凡觉得自己冤枉极了，他没想到丹尼斯居然能在在这方面倒打一耙。

丹尼斯索性坐起来，颇有气势、居高临下地对斯蒂凡发泄他的不满：“那是因为自从安娜出生之后，你就把她看得比我重要——不对！你把她看得比什么都重要！这让我感觉很不好，就像是我只是你得到女儿的一个道具一样，一旦你达到了目的，我就变得可有可无了！”

斯蒂凡有些轻微的崩溃，对于丹尼斯的控诉，他甚至不知道该从何反驳。不过他也知道这一年以来，甚至于自从他怀有安娜以来大约一年半左右的时间里，他确实有时会忽视了丹尼斯。想及此，他不禁放软姿态，柔声安抚道：“我从没这么想过你，安娜的出生是一个意外，事实上我早就放弃了拥有一个亲生子女的念头，我们的女儿是上帝给我的礼物。但是安娜的出生确实改变了我的想法，它让我从另一个角度审视我们的婚姻，丹尼斯。我们是世上再平常不过的一对夫妇，那么我也应该放下婚姻本身之外的东西，从婚姻缔结者的角度，全身心的爱你，从宣誓的那一天起，直到生命的尽头。”

丹尼斯闻言眼睛亮了起来，脸颊上泛起了红晕，眼梢嘴角的笑意怎么克制也显露无疑，他被丈夫直白的爱意击中了。年轻的alpha略显不自在地干咳了一声，极力恢复冷淡的表情，但显然失败了，带着一丝别扭，他像个撒娇的孩子一样无理取闹：“我才不信呢！你的浴室从来不让别人进，但是安娜把那里当成自己的第二个卧室，我还从没进去过呢……”

斯蒂凡被丹尼斯的孩子气逗笑了，他翻过身，将下巴搁在手臂上，带着一丝魅惑笑意，用气声说道：“所以问题出在浴室上……那么丹尼斯，你想进去吗？只有我和你两个人的时候，那个浴盆还是挺大，刚好能塞得下两个人……”

需要为丹尼斯辩解一下，他可不再是那个被斯蒂凡一句话就能撩拨到硬的毛头小子了，只不过这段时间以来从来没有尽兴地宣泄过欲望，包括他的发情期都被斯蒂凡用药物打发过去。所以斯蒂凡说这话的时候，他只觉得头皮一炸，血气瞬间就涌到了头顶，他磕磕巴巴的，用比蚊子大不了多少的声音抗议道：“你—你—你不能总这样！我一占上风你就诱惑我，让我不得不让步……感觉像是在用性贿赂我……”

“那么你接受这个贿赂吗？”斯蒂凡得寸进尺地用手去触碰丹尼斯裸露在空气中的皮肤，激得年轻的肌肤起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，甚至丹尼斯本人都在他的触碰下颤栗着。

用仿佛从喉咙的深处发出的声音，丹尼斯脸涨得通红，轻轻地嗯了一声。

**Author's Note:**

> 本章真是对不起这个分级啊……下章浴室play预告，希望我能尽快码出来


End file.
